Just Another Day
by DM-is-my-god
Summary: She didn't want to be perfect and pristine, she wanted to be her own person. He could change that, he would. He didn't have any reguards to the rules. He would be the one that made her take the important step into the real world and into his arms.


**_A/N: Welcome to my new story. It's the Bad Boy challenge and the pairing is Theodore Nott/Daphne Greengrass. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**_**Chapter One- Stealing Sweeties**_

Her eyelids drooped once again. They had been in the same shop for over an hour, and hadn't even come close to purchasing anything. Her mother was stressing about what robes her and her younger sister should have.

Daphne didn't see the point; all her robes from last year still fit her just fine. There was nothing wrong with them. She had hoped her younger sister; Astoria would back her up, but apparently not. She seemed just an engrossed as their mother in comparing different shades of black together.

When first entering the shop, there were lots to look at, from all the brightly decorated dresses to the vintage creations that were incredibly eye catching. But after staring at the same backdrop for such a long time, it got rather boring. She groaned, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Daphne darling, please do not make that atrocious noise." Her mother scalded, looking at her eldest daughter disapprovingly.

Daphne almost giggled and rolled her eyes. It was such an amusing sight, her mother standing there with her hands on her hips, robed clutched in both hands, the bottoms pooling on the floor.

"Sorry mother." Daphne said politely, just as she was taught.  
_  
Always be polite, no matter how frustrating anyone is. Never show bad manners, always listen carefully and answer questions as truthfully as possible._

Well she was being polite but her inner demon was commanding her to jump up and storm out of the shop, leaving her mother sister there to fend for themselves. But she sat on the stool like a good little girl, _'umming'_ and _'ahhhing' _at all the right moments.

After another excruciating twenty minuets, her mother had selected robes for both the girls and was paying for them, handing over too much money and not even attempting to get the change back.

Daphne snatched the bag of her mother- ignoring the glare that was sent her way- and looked at her new robes. She grimaced; they were exactly the same as last years. After nearly two hours of boredom she expected something a little more interesting. But no, they were just black, plain boring black.

"Mother, why can't I just wear last years robes; they still fit and are exactly the same as these." She shook the bag a little.

"Daphne! Honestly, I will not have my children wearing second hand clothes." Her mother squeaked out, bringing a hand to her mouth in pure shock. Being over dramatic as always.

Daphne didn't answer; she just linked arms with Astoria and walked from the shop.

* * *

When they were home the girls were sent up to their rooms to study for the coming school year. This basically meant that they would spend five minuets in their separate rooms reading a school book and then Astoria would sneak into Daphne's room and talk.

"So, have you and mother found anyone yet?" Astoria asked, delicately sitting herself down in the middle of the queen sized bed.

Daphne groaned, slamming her head down on to her pillows. Her mother had been working all summer trying to find her eldest daughter a suitable husband. Bragging about how she and their father had been married when they were just sixteen. Daphne played along; browsing over different men her mother though would be a good match.

No one ever held her attention though. Not that they weren't interesting or attractive, a lot of them were, it was just that none of them seemed… right for her.

"No, how can she expect me to know whether or not I would have a happy marriage with a man by just looking at his picture?"

Astoria shrugged, walking over to the desk and picking up the parchments with names and pictures of hundreds of men she was supposed to look over. Astoria was lucky she was the youngest. She would get to marry freely, she could fall in love the normal way, marry him and be happy the rest of her life. Their parents had to make sure that the eldest daughter was set for life, lots of money, no poverty even imaginable.

"This one doesn't look so bad." She said pointing to a face. Yes he was attractive, dirty blonde hair and smouldering green eyes.

"Yes, but he doesn't speak a word of English." Daphne said, pointing to his personal information. "Great match mother." She said sarcastically taking the parchment from her sister and throwing it over her shoulder.

"You shouldn't make a mess." Astoria said, putting the parchment neatly back on the table. Daphne rolled her eyes, Astoria was becoming more and more like their mother everyday.

"I will make as much mess as I damn well please! This is my room!" She shouted in whispers, not wanting anyone to come and check on them.

"What's wrong with you, why are you so moody lately?" the younger girl asked quietly, as if afraid to raise her voice against her sister.

"What's wrong with me? What do you think is wrong with me? I'm starting my seventh year, the most important school year of my life and mother is more interested in making me find a husband. It's like she doesn't even care anymore!" Daphne said, her voice getting quieter towards the end of her rant.

Astoria scooted to sit next to her, pushing her sister's long blonde hair from her eyes. "I'm sure she still cares. She just has her priorities mixed up, that's all." She said, rubbing her hand up and down Daphne's back.

Daphne didn't believe it, but couldn't find it in her heart to shout at her sister again. So she smiled and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her as if she would disappear.

* * *

Platform 9 ¾ was jam packed. There were first years exchanging teary eyes hugs with parents and siblings, and students bustling about trying to get everything in order. Daphne was stood with her parents and sister.

Her mother had tears in her eyes, just like she did every year. There was no way not to feel sorry for her, most of her life revolved around her daughters. Her father stood to the side, checking his watch ever thirty seconds looking more bored than ever.

"Don't forget to write home at least once a week. And both of you write me as soon as you get there, let me know that you are safe." She said, bringing a handkerchief up to her face and dabbing at her eyes.

"Yes mum, don't worry about us, we'll be fine. I promise." Astoria said, hugging her mother.

The horn of the giant ruby train sounded, warning all students that it would be leaving soon. Mrs. Greengrass let out a wail and pulled both the girls into a tight hug, Mr. Greengrass looked embarrassed by her actions but gave each daughter a kiss on the cheek before going back to looking bored again.

"Goodbye my darlings." Their mother called to them as they boarded the train. "Don't forget; don't eat anything with more than two grams of fat and sugar." She called to them just as the train started to slowly move out into the open country side.

"Come on, let's find a compartment." Daphne said, clutching her sister's hand, preventing them from being separated.

It didn't take long to find their friends. Pansy was sat inside the compartment with Millicent and two other Slytherin girls. She was waving like a maniac at them to come inside.

"Good morning Pansy, how was your summer?" Daphne question politely, sitting down next to her and opposite Astoria.

"Oh it was greeeeeat." She said her voice shrill as she elongated her words. "I spent most of my time with Draco of course. He has new techniques you know." She started and Daphne officially tuned out, she didn't care to hear what new things Draco could do with his tongue.

She looked over at Astoria, she was smiling a little, but her eyes were sad, and Daphne could see the envy directed at Pansy. She wished she could comfort her, but since Pansy was still jabbering on, she couldn't.

They were at least an hour into the train journey when Pansy finally stopped talking. Daphne was staring out the window, watching the landscape pass by.

She heard the silence and came back to the present, smiling along with the rest of the girls. She had no clue what they were smiling about but she smiled anyway.

"So what do you think Daphne?" Pansy asked, turning her head to look her in the eyes.

Daphne froze, trying to think of an excuse. "Erm, sure sounds like a great idea to me." She improvised.

"Really? Shall I go ask him now?" Pansy asked again, hope shining in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, got for it!" Daphne said with enthusiasm, Pansy grinned and exited the compartment.

Astoria was glaring daggers at Daphne, to say that made it her a little uncomfortable would be an understatement.

"What is she asking who?" Daphne asked quickly, completely bewildered.

The other girls giggled, all accept Astoria who just crosses her arms and looked out the window, still glaring.

"She went to ask Draco if he can ask his father for an earlier marriage." Millicent said shrugging.

She felt her heart drop. She had near enough just betrayed her one and only sister. She made a face, trying to get Astoria to look her way. She didn't but she did stand and grab Daphne's wrist, dragging her out into the corridor.

"How could you?!" Astoria screamed as loud as she could without drawing attention to herself.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't listening. I didn't know what she asked." She said, shrinking away from the evil scowls.

"Well now you bloody well do! I hope you're happy!"

"Of course I'm not happy. I'm sorry Astoria, truly I am." She pleaded.

Astoria softened a little. "Not as if I would ever be with him anyway. Might as well get it out of my system." She sighed glumly, slumping against the wall.

Daphne nodded with her words for moral support. She knew she would never do what she said though. Astoria had had a crush on Draco Malfoy ever since she was a toddler. If only she had the courage to be more bold around him. And Daphne had just ruined any chance of anything ever happening between the two of them.

"It'll be okay, I'll be with you if you ever need anything. I promise. I will even listen to everything Pansy says from now on, just in case." Daphne said, truly meaning her words.

Astoria snorted, it seemed like she didn't care about being ladylike at that moment. "You listening to Pansy. _You_." She said in disbelief letting out another snort.

"I can do anything if I put my mind to it, I'll have you know." She said turning her nose up and crossing her arms. That stance didn't last long however as she joined her sister in fits of laughter. "Well, I'm going for a wander; I don't really want to be cooped up in there the whole way. See you later." Daphne gave her hand a squeeze and then turned, walking in the opposite direction.

She didn't know what she was doing; every other compartment was full to the brim. So she just walked the length of the train. She really should have been listening more to what Pansy was saying.

_What's done is done._ She told herself, willing herself to believe it.

She walked a little more before there was a blockage in her way. The old lady was stood pushing her little trolley; full up with sweets along the corridor towards Daphne.

She bit her lip as she watched a little first year buy a chocolate frog. How she wanted one, but if her mother ever found out there would be hell to pay. On that though alone she strode forward and waiting until the first year was done.

Her eyes scanned the candy's looking for something fattening and sugary. She picked up a chocolate frog, when she went to grab a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans her hand stopped mid air as another hand was there first. She watched as the hand grasped the jelly beans and shoved them into his cloak pocket.

She looked up at him but his back was turned, heading in the opposite direction.

"Hey-" she called out, pointing at his back but was interrupted.

"DAPHNE! What are you doing?! Mother said no sugary foods!" Astoria had come into sight and was pointing at the chocolate frog in disgust.

"Well in that case I will take another two please?" Daphne said almost snatching the frogs and handing over the exact amount of money.

Astoria looked about ready to faint. Daphne opened one up and shoved the whole thing in her mouth. She swallowed it all at once and smiled a chocolaty smile at her sister.

"Sure you don't want one?" she asked, an unopened one in her outstretched hand. Astoria just shook her head, mouth hanging open. "Come on, let's get back." Daphne linked there arms and began walking back to their compartment.

She turned her head to look behind her again to see the thief standing at the end of the corridor; he saw her looking and winked before ducking into his own compartment.

Daphne sighed, rolling her eyes. What a _wonderful_ start to the year.

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like, did you NOT like?? Let me know if you want to...**_

_********__** Ox-LAURA-xO**_


End file.
